


Fondue for two

by stressful_pizza



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Home, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressful_pizza/pseuds/stressful_pizza
Summary: Ehhhh fondue eating ??? Wine drinking ???Painful memories made better by sexytime





	Fondue for two

Hjaalmarch Hall.  
Even now their homestead seemed to have a ring to it. The Dragonborn and Derkeethus has spent many hours, many days and many months toiling and building their homestead. It was to be the perfect home for them and their family. It would be everything that their last homes weren’t. Safe, comfortable and quiet. It was a manor like home, built from wood and included a balcony and a garden. 

Derkeethus offered to cook a meal for the two of an evening which was a welcome surprise. Fondue. It was the Dragonborn’s favourite meal. She smiled as they made their way upstairs and out onto the balcony to enjoy their food along with a good amount of Argonian Bloodwine. Their balcony was perfect, they could see far into the distance, the mountains lit by moonlight and the Northern lights above. It was a cold night and each breath could be seen. The winter air felt brisk and fresh in their lungs and enjoyable as it was, it wasn’t a night to stay out for too long. 

The Dragonborn felt reminded of when her and Derkeethus had gotten married. They’d gotten married in the Temple of Mara in Riften, shortly after they’d spent a while exploring and adventuring across Skyrim together. It had been somewhat frowned upon, seeing as the Dragonborn was a Nord by birth and Derkeethus was an Argonian. Unlike the others in Skyrim however, they didn’t let their differences get in the way. Derkeethus had often told her how he’d wished the Nords and Argonians could get along better but it seemed a long time away. Their wedding ceremony was quaint with only a few in attendance. The memory brought back the sharp sting in remembrance that the friends who had attended their wedding were dead or missing after the impact of the Imperial War on Skyrim. 

She threw back another cup of wine and tried to forget the hazy past. The food was delicious and the company was amazing. She remembered why they’d gotten married and how they’d fallen so stupidly in love. He smiled at her as he filled her cup of wine with the remainder of the bottle. The time had gone so quickly and they hadn’t realised how long they’d spent outside in the cold. Their extremities felt numb and they knew it was time to head back indoors. 

He picked her up in one swift movement, lifting her from the ground and up into the steadfast of his arms and loving gaze. He carried her through the hallway and into their grand master bedroom. Their bedroom was beautiful, in particular their 4 poster bed with its lavish mahogany carvings and soft bedding. He placed her carefully on the bed on her side where she managed to pull the blanket up over herself. Her pale skin was as white as last winters snowfall and her blue eyes seemed mesmerising. Her beauty was truly something else and he felt luckier than ever to have her as his wife in this moment. Her hands were cold to the touch and he took them between his, kissing them gently and warming them between his own. He moved his hands to her face, tracing a single finger over her soft, plump lips and then to the side of her face. He held her in an embrace and moved closer to her pulling her softly into a kiss. 

They made their way underneath the green blanket into the darkness and warmth together. Having nothing except each other’s naked bodies together to create warmth. He moved his hand, brushing against her thigh and further down till he reached her groin. She obediently opened her legs for him, welcoming his fingers inside her. He was gentle and took care not to hurt her. Even on the inside she felt soft and delicate and seemed to tighten around his fingers after every movement. He could feel how wet she was and he could see her nipples were slightly erect on her perfectly perky breasts. Her hands wandered over his body too feeling the roughest parts of his midriff and her fingers crossing gently over his scars. They were old scars, they didn’t hurt any longer but they too carried painful memories. She moved further and closer to him, bringing her face to each of his battle scars and kissing each one of them. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. He felt as safe and as comfortable with her as she did with him. She carefully climbed onto him, shifting herself and pulling aside the duvet so that they were both more exposed now. The blanket rested on her shoulders, leaving her naked body exposed and lit by the torches in each corner of the room. A beautiful moment that he so wanted to savour and remember. 

She slid him inside her slowly and steadily as her wetness and warmth engulfed him. He moaned and moved his hands to her hips where he could grip her and move her or change her pace if he needed to. She knew he was only letting her be in charge for a short time and that it wouldn’t be forever but she relished in the moment. She moved her hips in a rhythmic pace gradually picking up and leaning further back into him to feel the deepest penetration. They made eye contact and he grinned. With a single rapid movement, he drew his hand across her arse cheek and spanked hard. Hard enough to leave a mark and the pain to course through her body, eliciting a small moan from her lips. He knew she liked pain. He’d always known from the beginning and he’d accepted it. Partly because he loved her dearly and partly because he loved being in control of his woman and exercising his control on her. 

“Time to get off”, he smiled  
She did as she was told and climbed off, staring at him waiting for her next command  
“Bend over”, he said  
She obliged

She found herself bent over the edge of the bed, hands pressed against the sheets and her face pressed into the blanket. 

“Close your eyes”, he said  
“Trust me”  
She did trust him, more than anyone and she couldn’t deny that the mystery of what was going to happen next sent a tingle of excitement throughout her body. 

He entered her from behind, not giving her a moment to gather herself. She cried out but this didn’t stop him. He pushed himself further inside her as he felt her writhe on the bed beneath him and watched her hands curl into fists. She winced with every deep thrust feeling herself grow wetter and more aroused. His pace seemed to slow and his body seemed to shudder. She knew he was close to climax and she was too. She wanted them to share their orgasm together. With every thrust of his, she moved backwards into him, matching his pace and rhythm. He groaned in pleasure. He couldn’t hold on any longer and with one final hard thrust he finished inside her, filling her with his cum as she moaned and quivered. He pulled out and watched his cum run from inside her all the way down her thighs and onto the blanket. This. This was how he marked his woman.


End file.
